Infatuation
by BeanerWeasley
Summary: "So, are you in love with my sister?" I picture Rose Weasley's red hair and scathing glare, the fire behind her eyes when I kissed her without even considering the consequences. I guess all the hate from the past 6 1/2 years really has changed into something else. Something more. I take a deep breath, finally realizing the truth. "I suppose so." Companion piece to Intoxication.
1. Chapter 1

_ATTENTION: One of my other stories, Intoxication, has been plagiarized and is circulating the internet. If you see this story (or any of my others) on any other websites, it is plagiarized. This is the only location of the story at this time. Please message me if you find it elsewhere and I will report it as plagiarism. Also, DO NOT READ ANYTHING by malfoys gf 1 on harrypotterfanfiction. They have plagiarized this story and deserve public shaming :)_

**Infatuation **by BeanerWeasley

Summary: Rose/Scorp: "So, are you in love with my sister?" I picture Rose Weasley's red hair and scathing glare, the fire behind her eyes when I kissed her without even considering the consequences. I guess all the hate from the past 6 1/2 years really has changed into something else. Something more. I take a deep breath, finally realizing the truth. "I suppose so." Companion piece to Intoxication.

This story is told from Scorpius' point of view.

_IMPORTANT NOTICE:_ This is a companion piece to my completed story, Intoxication. I highly recommend reading that first, as this story does not detail the full school year for Rose and Scorpius, just the aftermath of a certain pivotal scene that I won't spoil here in case you read it! :) There will flashbacks in this story detailing big moments and new moments, but it is not all inclusive.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Chapter 1**

_**Present Day: Late November, Seventh Year**_

Okay, she should be here any minute. She's a creature of habit, after all.

I take a bite of potato, my eyes never leaving the entrance to the Great Hall. I try to block out the sounds of the idiots that surround me. Tim Codispot has not shut up about asking Eleanor Zabini to the dance since it was announced. I don't know how many times I have to tell that fool that he can do whatever the hell he wants because I'm certainly not asking her.

"So if you aren't asking Zabs, who are you going to go with, Malfoy?" Tim asks in an invasive and frankly obnoxious tone. I picture a certain red haired Head Girl and shake my head. _Cool it, Scorpius. You do not want to take Rose Weasley to the Christmas Ball._

And even if I did, I don't think she'd warm to the idea right now considering she is not currently speaking to me. Not for lack of trying on my part, though. Although, I guess it is my fault she's so pissed off lately. Perhaps I could have been less of a jerk. Especially after the whole snogging situation that happened...

But maybe I'll finally get her to talk to me once she gets here.

I glance briefly at Tim. "I pretty much have the pick of the school, don't I?" I respond darkly and continue staring at the door, tuning out his stupidity.

Unfortunately, I can't tune out everything when a shrill voice rings through the hall.

"GIVE IT A REST, SARAH!" I hear Eleanor shriek. "He doesn't even _care _about her!"

Sarah Pinter, Eleanor's supposed best friend, isn't backing down, unfortunately. I try to ignore her, but she starts in her typical whiney tone, "I'm just saying that it's a little unusual that he hasn't spoken to a single female this past week, according to the rumors… and this includes _you_…"

I scoff in frustration. Take your problems elsewhere.

"Oh my god!" Eleanor continues at the very top of her grating register. "She's back together with that Hufflepuff quidditch captain anyways, so who even cares?!"

My eyes snap up to her as she throws her hands in the air. Her face is triumphant as she turns to face me. _There is no way Rose Weasley got back together with him…_

I think back to that day not so long ago, when she stood in front of me, trapped under some magical mistletoe. I can hear her, clear as day in my head. _"Tyler and I broke up."_ And then I stupidly, stupidly kissed her hand.

Of course that wasn't as stupid as some of the things I've done since…

I get up and walk to Eleanor. I quietly start, "El, are you being serious or is this another one of your stupid rumors? If it's not even true-"

"What? What are you going to do?" she practically yells. "Why so interested, Scorpius?" She eyes me shrewdly and I can tell this isn't going to end well, but before I can stop myself, the words slip out,

"I care about her, okay?"

My stomach drops and I feel nauseous. There it is. I've said it out loud. Eleanor's mouth parts slightly in shock before she puts on an angry face. At that moment I notice the girl I've been waiting for all dinner long finally walking into the Great Hall, red hair trailing behind her shoulders.

I look around and see a vast amount of people staring at Eleanor and me. There's no way I'm confronting Weasley now. Not after what just happened. I'm not about to let my reputation be questioned further.

I give Eleanor one last look, silently pleading to her to not tell anyone what I just said. That is, if everyone didn't hear it already. I think I was quiet enough. I hope.

I ignore the heavy pounding in my chest and leave the hall to head back to the Heads' common room, hoping I can maybe talk to Weasley alone.

After all, if she is back together with Tyler Wood, maybe that will be a good opportunity to put any unwanted feelings behind me. It's about time I get back to my resident ice king persona.

It's not like Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy getting together would end well, anyways.

Not that I even want that to happen.

* * *

_**September 1st, First Year**_

"You just walk straight at the wall, and before you know it, you'll be through to the other side," my mother says, voice full of encouragement.

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and casually walk forward. As I approach the barrier between platforms nine and ten, I resist the urge to pull my trunk to a stop. At the last second I close my eyes and when I open them again, I'm standing on a crowded platform in front of a monumental scarlet train.

_The Hogwarts Express._

Steam pours from the locomotive and I inhale the industrial scent that only a train station can provide. I try to act cool as my parents appear next to me and lead me closer to the train.

"Now, you must not forget about us!" starts my mum, the sound of impending tears shining through her voice. "Promise me you'll write to us every day!"

"'Stori, don't be ridiculous," my dad begins. "He'll write when he's got free time! You can't expect a letter every day…" He squeezes my shoulder, but I tune them out and look around the platform.

There are plenty of kids, my age and older, milling around. I listen as they call out to friends and I suddenly feel alone. Everyone seems to know someone, so I scan the platform for Eleanor. As my gaze wanders over the crowds, a shock of bright red hair catches my attention. I lock eyes with a friendly looking girl who appears to be around my age. I give a small smile and her eyes exude warmth.

"That's the Weasley girl. Rose is her name," my father says, squatting down next to me. I eye her with interest as her father bends down to talk to her before turning to face my own dad. _Weasley_ is a name I've heard around the house. My grandparents are not fond of the Weasleys.

"If she's anything like her mother," he starts, and I brace myself for a lecture about how I should avoid her, "you'll want to be friends with her," he continues. I stare at him in surprise. "Hermione Granger - well Weasley now – helped me out quite a bit after the war. She helped me get my first job at the ministry, actually. Helped me to gain back some of the respect our family had rightfully lost."

I listen with curiosity. My family rarely talks about the war. I think they are ashamed of where their allegiances resided. Or at least my dad is. I get the feeling my grandparents would be rather keen on joining up with dark wizards again if the opportunity arose.

"I didn't deserve the generosity after all that had happened between us at school, but she seemed to see something in me that I didn't. From what she tells me, her daughter is quite sharp, much like she is."

I look into his eyes, a mirror reflection of my own, and see fondness behind them.

"Yes, Hermione is a lovely woman!" my mother chimes in. "We just had tea with her a couple of weeks back, actually. Although, her husband and your dear father here do still hold a grudge from the old days…" She smiles as my father scoffs.

"I've tried to make peace with him, but he's a bloody fool." She rolls her eyes at him.

"Okay, enough, enough," she says through a grin before turning to face me. "We've got to get you loaded onto the train! Perhaps you can find Eleanor so you have a friend to sit with for the journey!"

I scan the platform again as we make our way to one of the carriage doors. I don't see Eleanor, but I think back to the kind eyes of Rose Weasley. Maybe I can find her to sit with for the trip.

"Alright, sweetie," my mum begins as I step up into the train, "you don't need to write every day, but at least write a couple times a week!" Her tears start falling now and I roll my eyes.

"I'll just be at Hogwarts! It's not like I'm shipping off to a new planet or something!"

She mumbles something incoherent into my cheek as she plants a kiss on it. My dad pats me on the shoulder and tells me to write tonight and let them know what house I'm sorted into. As I wave my goodbyes, I feel my nerves coming back. I wander down the center aisle of the train, looking for that now familiar head full of red hair.

I pass several full compartments, students laughing and carrying on, and consider taking the first empty one I see. My stomach is jumping at the thought of introducing myself to other students. I know that my family's name has not been cleared, by any means, and I do not want to be judged based on their past mistakes.

After all, I don't think I'm very much like the Malfoy side of my family: pompous with an air of entitlement. My mother has told me over and over that no one will give my name a second thought, but it does not keep me from worrying.

As I turn my head to look into the surrounding compartments, I don't notice the obstruction that pops out in front of me. I crash into it and hear a thud.

When I look down, I see none other than Rose Weasley on the floor by my feet. Her cheeks turn pink as she looks up at me, eyes peering through the messy red curls hanging in front of her face.

I reach out my hand with a smile to help her up. She looks at it with hesitation, but takes it and lets me pull her to her feet.

"Hi," I say nervously, "Sorry, didn't notice you there. I'm Scorpius Malfoy, by the way." I'm still holding her hand, so I shake it in greeting.

She looks at me with an unreadable expression, lips parted. Suddenly, she pulls her hand away.

"I know who you are, _Malfoy_," she says with vehemence. I'm taken aback as she glares. "I know all about your family."

"I don't - " I begin, but she cuts me off.

"Please take care to watch where you're going. I don't fancy being in contact with the likes of you." She spins around and storms off down the corridor, red hair flitting like a flame behind her.

I feel sick to my stomach as my worst fears are confirmed. The memory of her warm eyes is slowly fading.

How could someone who smiled at me with such friendliness turn so quickly?

_It's my name. Malfoy._

I walk into an empty compartment, barely taking in the soft leather seats and large windows as the train starts to move. _So I can't escape the family name_, I think to myself. Of course I can't. I stare darkly out the window.

If Malfoy is what they want, then Malfoy is what they'll get.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

The Head Girl never shows up to the common room after dinner. So I guess she's still avoiding me. I eventually head to my bedroom, figuring I might as well try to sleep.

"_I can't sleep at night because, try as I might, you are always there in my head…"_

So idiotic. Why did I have to say those things to her? I would not be in this situation if I had just kept my mouth shut.

But something about her just gets under my skin. Something about her makes me say the things I'm thinking instead of keeping my cool façade.

I stare up at the ceiling, thinking about everything I should have done differently, everything I should have never done at all.

As I drift into an uneasy sleep, I know subconsciously that my dreams will be about her.

* * *

I arrive to breakfast early the next morning, deciding I don't feel like seeing Weasley after all. I am hoping that she will sleep in and come to breakfast late, so I can avoid a run-in with her.

I sit down at the near empty Slytherin table and butter a slice of toast. As I stare at my plate, I try to keep my mind off the red-head. I watch as a drop of condensation moves slowly down the side of my water glass. It reflects blue to match the sky above. I picture her sapphire eyes and shake my head. I need to get out of here. Clear my thoughts.

I grab the rest of my toast and stand up to leave. As I make my way back to the doors of the hall, who else walks through but the very Gryffindor I'm attempting to avoid. I feel my heart pounding for no reason and know instinctively that I'm about to do something very foolish.

Her eyes lock onto mine for a fraction of a second t and stand up to leave. provide. stuation that happened...n my part, though. Although, I guess it'before she shakes her head and walks toward her table. Without thinking, I stride to her and block her path.

"I hear you have a date for the dance," I say in a cringingly accusatory tone. _Way to sound like a jealous arse._

She stares at me incredulously before pushing a curl out of her face and snapping, "Don't believe everything you hear, Malfoy."

She tries to walk past me, but I quickly step in her way and retort, "Well do you?"

I feel people watching us as her eyes flash dangerously. She says, rather loudly, "So what if I do?"

A challenge. Don't take the bait, don't take the bait. "Seriously, Rose?" I begin before I can stop myself. "You're back together with that Hufflepuff loser?"

I feel my heart pounding in my throat and try to ignore it as I wait for her answer.

_Who cares if she's back together with him! _ I think to myself. But I know somewhere deep down that I do care.

I watch her cheeks turn pink and resist the urge to push an unruly strand of hair out of her eyes. "Jealous much, _Scorpius?_" she spits with venom. My face betrays everything I'm thinking, and I know I look shocked. "Now if you don't mind," she continues loftily, "I'd like to eat my breakfast in peace!"

She pushes past me, brushing against my shoulder, and I feel the electricity race under my skin at the contact. I watch her sit down, painfully aware of the eyes still watching me.

_What is wrong with me?_ I think as I give her a last look before turning around. I walk out of the Great Hall and head to the library.

Once I make it to my usual table, I slide down the wall and put my face in my hands.

I cringe at the thought of the rumors that I'm sure are churning in the mill throughout the school.

"_I care about her."_ I said it out loud. I've said a lot of things out loud that I shouldn't have. I picture her blue eyes locked onto mine.

This woman will be the death of me.

* * *

A/N: So Malfoy's general prickish attitude is due to, in part, his first ever encounter with Rose Weasley. Seems like she's always been a rather important figure in his life in some capacity, doesn't it? ;)

Hopefully you all enjoyed some insight into the mind of Scorpius Malfoy. This will probably be six or seven chapters in total, so you'll get to see how he eventually comes to realize his true feelings! I don't have this one fully written yet, so I'll probably only post once a week... hopefully every Saturday or Sunday!

As usual, I can't wait to hear your thoughts! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It's JKR's world!

**Chapter 2**

_**Present Day: Late November, Seventh Year**_

I have decided there is only one option for me regarding Weasley. I need to confront her about that arse of a quidditch captain.

Okay, so maybe this isn't really a major decision regarding the potential outcome of my situation with her. But until I know what the deal is with her and Wood, I cannot further evaluate what I should do. If I should even do anything.

I make my way from the library back to the common room, but I know she won't be there. I'm sure she is still avoiding me, particularly because of the confrontation earlier today.

As I step through the portrait hole, I see her open bedroom door and my predictions are confirmed. She's nowhere to be found.

No matter, I will just have to wait. Patience is something I've always had in spades. Except where Weasley is concerned, but who's keeping track?

I take off my tie and cast it aside while gracelessly throwing myself into a chair in front of the fire.

What to say to the pride of Gryffindor when she arrives? I should probably have a plan since anything off-the-cuff typically gets me into trouble these days.

_Try being honest_, I think to myself. Yeah, that'd be great if I knew what _honest_ was. How can I be _honest_ with her when I cannot even _honestly_ figure out for myself what I want.

"_I want every inch of you…_"

Okay, so maybe I do know what I want, considering I said that to her a few short weeks ago. But that was just a moment of, I dunno… lust. Nothing more than that. Just lust. Lust that will not go away.

But we live together, for Merlin's sake! I've seen her in a towel. I've seen her in skimpy pajamas. I've seen her lying underneath me with her shirt half unbuttoned by my hand. It's not like she's some hideous freak! McGonagall paired me with the most beautiful girl in the school for this job. Lust was bound to arise. I'm only human.

So, yeah. It's lust. Simple as that. So what if I told Eleanor I cared about her? So what if I'm perhaps more fixated on her than I care to admit?

I'll just find out whether or not she's back together with Wood and then I'll be done with her.

* * *

A while later, the portrait swings open and Rose Weasley walks in, hair shining in the light of the fire. She glances at me and I ignore the sudden thumping under my rib cage. I watch her deliberately turn away from my gaze and head towards her bedroom.

"You never did answer…" I start slowly and watch as she comes to an abrupt halt.

"Answer what, Malfoy?" she spits with disdain. So I guess this confirms that she's still pissed at me.

I look at her blankly, trying not to reveal what's actually going on in my head. "Are you back together with that Hufflepuff prat?" I ask harshly, betraying some of the - what, jealousy? - that I'm feeling. I inwardly scoff.

Her eyes flash and she doesn't miss a beat as she shoots, "Why don't you tell me why you care?"

_Because I care about you and don't want to watch you dance with someone who isn't me at the ball. _

I try to clear my head as I watch her sapphire eyes challenging me. I ignore what my heart is telling me because my heart has never been right where Rose Weasley is concerned. I shake my head slowly, trying to make a decision.

"I just want to know if I have another valid reason to make fun of you," I blurt out. _Smooth, Scorpius_, my heart tells me. I try to put on a blank face once more, but can tell it isn't working.

"Wow," she starts slowly and I can see her eyes turning glassy. "I really thought I knew what you were going to say. But maybe I'm wrong. Maybe you don't feel anything for me at all."

In all the years I've known her, after all the hurtful things I've said, I have never seen her look as sad and disappointed as she does right now. I stand up and start to walk towards her, but think better of it and freeze in my tracks. I try to meet her eyes, but the tear rolling down her cheek makes me look away.

_You can easily fix this, you know…_

As the debate between my head and my heart rages on, she starts to speak again, this time with a voice full of resolve.

"You know, Malfoy, as stupid, idiotic, and batshit crazy as I know it is, I'm in love with the one person on this earth that I hate the most." At this, my eyes snap onto hers. I can feel my heart pounding, but don't know what to say.

_In love?_ Sure, she's attractive. And smart. And I admit, I have had a pull towards her since the moment I met her. But it's all lust now. All of it. Right?

She continues on, "I don't know how it happened. I don't know how I was careless enough to let you into my life. But you sent me a flower and we got stuck under some mistletoe and somewhere along the line you ended up on top of me on the couch and something happened between us." Her voice cracks and I instinctively step closer to her, but stop abruptly. "And I'll tell you this," she continues, voice full of pain, "the one thing I feel good about is the fact that I have been honest with myself. I've put myself out there. I'm not going to look back on this years from now and wonder 'what if?'"

I watch her shake her head and open my mouth to say something, anything, but she continues, and I lose my resolve.

"But you will, Malfoy. You'll always wonder. If you have any shred of feeling for me at all, you'll regret being a prick. You'll regret missing out on what could be a total disaster, but might, just maybe, be the best decision you've ever made. And unless you are willing to admit to me what I'm almost sure is true, I can't talk to you anymore. I can't exchange glances with you across the Great Hall. I can't have stupid arguments with you. I can't be around you."

She wipes her cheek with the back of her hand. What am I supposed to say?

_You know what you should say…_

I can't. I can't be in love with her. I'm not. Scorpius Malfoy does not fall in love. Especially not with the one girl who never gave me the time of day. The one girl who judged me based on the horrible past of my family. The one girl who I immediately thought I would like, thought I could trust, who took it all away.

I watch her and wish I could say some of this aloud. I wish I could explain my behavior for the past 6 and a half years. I wish I could take a lot of it back.

But instead, I say nothing and she eventually turns around and walks to her room, shutting the door on whatever just happened.

A while later as I shower, trying to clear my head, one clear though floats to the surface and I feel my stomach leap for reasons I don't care to admit.

I guess she's not back together with Tyler Wood.

* * *

_**Early November, Seventh Year**_

"_SHUT UP, MALFOY!"_ she screams, while chucking a book at my head. I swiftly grab it before it decapitates me and watch her cheeks heat up, a tendril of hair flying out in front of her face as she breathes heavily.

The Head Girl glares at me with a fire in her eyes that I rarely get to see. I watch as her mouth moves, yelling at me, but I don't catch what she's saying. I'm too focused on her eyebrows as they contract and her freckles as they flicker in the firelight. _My god, she's gorgeous_, I think to myself, but try to ignore it.

I turn toward the fire, trying to keep my expression unreadable. "Why won't you leave me alone, Malfoy?!" she continues to shriek. I almost want to laugh. I know that it gets to her when I make fun of her friends, but I did not expect this.

"I'm sick of seeing you in all of my classes and coming back here only to realize that, of course, with my luck, I have to share a bloody common room with you! Of all people for McGonagall to pick as Head Boy, it had to be _you_. For over two months we have lived together and I cannot stand you anymore! I used to go about my day like a normal human being, thinking about things like homework and the next quidditch game, but now I think about _you_ 90 percent of the time! Whether it is me plotting ways to murder you or me thinking about when you -"

I look up at her and watch her cheeks heat up for a different reason. I know she's thinking about that day under the mistletoe when I kissed her hand, like a total idiot. A momentary lapse in judgment. And I only did it when she blurted out that her and her stupid boyfriend broke up. Probably didn't send the right message.

_The message that you want her, you mean?_

I try to tune out what I'm thinking and listen instead to Rose Weasley's rambling.

"Nevermind. Because I realize now that I hate you, Scorpius Malfoy. I hate you now more than I ever have. More than when you sent me a fake love letter from Randy Longbottom. More than when you got me thrown into detention for slapping you! You are the biggest prick I have ever met in my entire life, so just _LEAVE ME ALONE_!"

The silence rings around us, speaking volumes. I don't know why I do it, but I spit, "Try as I might, Weasley, I can't leave you alone."

I glare at her but feel sudden nerves coming on and a pounding in my chest that I've become all too familiar with when I'm around her lately.

"Well why the bloody hell not?!" she shoots back, chest moving quickly up and down as she tries to catch her breath. I slowly get up and walk towards her, not knowing exactly what I'm going to say.

_Tell her you want her._

I watch a strand of hair come loose from behind her ear and dangle in front of her eyes. I have an urge to brush it away.

"Because, Weasley," I start without thinking, "I barely have room left in my mind to remember to breathe."

What are you doing, Scorpius?

_You've started now, so might as well keep going…_

I continue on, ignoring everything my brain is telling me and listening idiotically to my heart instead. "Everywhere I go, I'm reminded of you and your stupid red hair and that scathing glare which you seem to reserve only for me." That glare slowly fades into a look of shock as I watch her reaction.

"I can't sleep at night," I go on, "because, try as I might, you are always there in my head, just as annoying and aggravating as in real life. And when I finally do get to sleep, I dream of nothing but you." I feel jumping sensation in my stomach, and as her blue eyes shine, I find it hard to ignore. "Trust me when I say that I hate you as much as you hate me, but somewhere along the line, something changed."

I take another step towards her and feel her warm breath touching my neck.

I reach out and touch her cheek, pushing that unruly strand of hair away. "Something is different."

Her façade reveals surprise and something else I cannot decipher.

"God, Rose Weasley," I whisper, closing the gap between us and feeling her body against mine. The body I've wanted to pull against my own so many times. "I want every inch of you."

And without thinking, I wrap an arm around her waist and kiss her.

I feel her back away and curse myself for being so stupid. Obviously snogging Rose Weasley wasn't a good idea, regardless of the fact that she's the most attractive girl in this school.

But then she leans against the bookshelf behind her and grabs the collar of my shirt, pulling me towards her. I briefly look at her, trying to figure out what she's thinking, but she forcefully closes her eyes before her mouth is back on mine.

I feel her hands in my hair and don't need further invitation. I press her roughly against the bookshelf, slipping my hands behind her and lifting her to my eye level. Her legs wrap around my waist, skirt shifting higher up her thighs as I untuck her shirt, sliding my hands onto her bare lower back.

"_God, Weasley…_" I mutter, pulling her closer to me, feeling her chest quickly rising and falling as she comes up for air. I briefly lock my eyes onto hers and notice a determination in them that I've never seen before.

_This is so stupid_, I think to myself, but instead of stopping, I carry her to the couch. She loosens my tie and unbuttons my shirt.

_Stupid, but we should've done this sooner_…

I flip her over and tear off her tie entirely, unbuttoning the top of her blouse. I pull her toward me and notice how perfectly her body fits against mine. I ignore this thought and instead direct my attention to her neck. But soon, I feel her lips against my own collarbone. _"God, Weasley…_" I mumble again.

I feel my good judgment flying out the window and realize I'm losing focus. This needs to stop.

"We can't do this…" I say quietly, and move to end this. I eye her lips, cherry red from the events of the past ten minutes. _Last one_, I think as I bring my mouth to meet hers once more. I put my palm against her cheek and kiss her deeply. I feel my heart rate speed up for no apparent reason.

I pull away slightly and lean my forehead against hers, watching her eyes shine in the flickering light from the fireplace.

_I never want this to stop_.

No. This is not good. This is not normal.

I sit up abruptly and face the fire.

No more kissing Rose Weasley. I can't think straight around her.

This is definitely not good. I can't start _feeling_ something for her. I do not _feel _things for anyone. Let alone Rose Weasley.

I should have never kissed her.

_Then why do I want to do it again?_

I stand up and see her doing the same.

"Malfoy…" she begins slowly. I feel my stomach leap again and place a hand on her arm, closing the gap between us.

_Don't do anything stupid, don't do anything stupid. Just walk away._

I can smell her shampoo and feel the goosebumps on her arm underneath my hand. Without thinking, I lean forward and brush my lips against her forehead.

I turn around without making eye contact. I need to get out of here. This is not going to end well.

As I start to step through the door to my bedroom, I cannot resist the urge to turn around and give her one last glance.

"Goodnight, Weasley," I say somewhat lamely. I hold her gaze for a few brief seconds and a combination of unreadable emotions is displayed across her face.

But maybe they aren't so unreadable, because I suspect the same emotions are showing on my façade. But I don't care to admit what they might be.

I turn around and close my door, leaning heavily against it. It's only now that I notice the quick pace of my breathing. I slide down the door to the ground, trying to catch my breath.

So I guess I really don't hate Rose Weasley.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

I decide I need to stay away from a certain Gryffindor for a while. Things have gotten way too complicated, for which I blame myself. What better place to avoid her than the Slytherin dungeons? Maybe listening to my moronic housemates will keep my mind off of her.

As I enter the common room, Anthony Nott calls out, "Whoa! Scorpius Malfoy _is_ still a Slytherin after all!"

"Whaddayaknow! He's decided to grace us with his presence for the first time in, oh… months!" Codispot joins in.

I scoff. "Shut up, you tossers," but sit down in a leather chair next to them, nonetheless.

"So what brings you down to the dungeons to mingle with the peasants?" Codispot asks in his usual obnoxious tone. "You decide to ask Zabs to the dance or something?"

The idiot will not let that go.

I roll my eyes. "No. For the last time, I have no interest in taking Eleanor to the dance. She's annoying as all hell, so if you are finally going to grow a pair and ask her, be my guest."

"Yeah, give it a rest, Cod," Nott chimes in, "I think he has his sights set on someone else anyways." He gives a sly smirk and I wait for him to continue. Maybe more people heard my exchange with Eleanor about the Head Girl than I thought…

"Oh yeah. I guess Rose Weasley is more his type," says Codispot, continuing to talk to Nott as if I'm not even there. I feel my stomach drop as they both look at me.

_Pull yourself together!_

"What, that Gryffindor know-it-all? Maybe in her dreams."

They exchange a glance, clearly not buying what I'm selling.

"But I thought you '_care about her_'," Cod continues, wildly gesturing air quotes with his hands.

"Oh, piss off!" I say vehemently. "I came here to get away from her for once! I don't need you two idiots grilling me about her!" _Way to keep your cool_.

They exchange another glance, which makes me even more irritated. "Sorry, man," Nott begins cautiously. "Didn't realize it was such a big deal. I mean, she's hot so it's cool. Nothing wrong with trying to get with a Gryffindor when said Gryffindor looks as good as Weasley does." I scoff and stare into the fire, letting the awkward silence linger.

The idiots look back and forth between each other and myself for a while. Apparently it wasn't a good plan to hang out here.

"So, how about the Ravenclaw quidditch team this year…" Cod begins slowly and I'm grateful for the change of subject. I may have hexed them if I had to hear more questions about Weasley.

We talk about quidditch for a while until the two of them leave for dinner. I stay behind, pretending I have an arithmancy essay to write, but I really just want to avoid a particular blue-eyed, red-haired know-it-all.

The common room slowly clears out as people head to the Great Hall and eventually it's empty, save for me and one of student. Eleanor Zabini.

I glance over at her, sitting in the opposite corner of the room. I don't know why I decide to walk over and sit by her, but I do.

She glances at me as I take a seat in a large armchair, but then looks back at her homework without a second thought. I watch her for a while, looking back on all the years we were friends. What ever happened between us?

"So," I start slowly, breaking the silence, "did you tell Cod and Nott what I said about Weasley, or was I really that loud?"

She sighs in exasperation and puts her quill down. "Do you really think I'd stoop so low? Just because we have our differences now, doesn't mean I'd tell the school something like that. I'm not about to spread your secrets… especially not when it's something that seems pretty important to you for once. Do you really just think that little of me?"

She looks disappointed, dark eyes flashing. "Can you really blame me for not trusting you anymore?" I ask with hostility.

"There're two sides to everything, you know! I'm not the only one who's turned into an asshole over the years!" Her tone is angry. "I thought we always promised to be friends. Through it all," she continues. "But for some reason, that didn't exactly work out, did it?"

"Well," I start darkly, "it's kind of hard to remain friends with someone you get romantically involved with."

"Oh, please!" she scoffs without missing a beat, "we tried that a couple years ago and we were fine when it ended. You're the one who agreed to pretend to be a couple whenever it suited one of us, so don't act like this is all my fault."

"Just because you needed me around as your fake boyfriend or whatever to keep your friends interested in your life…"

"How dare you!" she shrieks, throwing her hands into the air, "You've done nothing but make me look like a total arse all year! Insulting me in front of my friends… You're lucky I haven't spread more rumors about you!"

"Well maybe I don't care to be used anymore just so your friends don't cast you aside like the latest out of season handbag, or whatever it is you morons care about."

"Well maybe I don't care to be used to make Rose Weasley jealous!"

The silence rings out between us, the air thick with tension. She shoots daggers at me with her eyes and I glare angrily back.

I turn to look into the fire. So what if I was trying to make Weasley jealous. It's not like Eleanor didn't do the same thing to me time and time again.

I glance at her and she catches my eye. After a minute or two, I sigh.

"Sorry…" we both start at the same time. She laughs awkwardly, but continues. "What happened to us? We were such good friends for so long…"

"I know," I say glumly. I think back on all of the times we covered for each other, all the times we had each other's backs. "I think we just both turned into people we swore we'd never become."

She smiles, a bit sadly. "Our goal was to rule this school and not take crap from anyone, right? We never cared about anyone and I guess at a certain point, we stopped caring about each other."

I look at her eyes and see the girl I once knew. "It's not that I stopped caring about you, El. I just, I dunno…"

"Got caught up in it all?" she finishes. "Yeah. Me too."

We sit in silence for a while. I run my hand through my hair and see her watching me.

"Actually, I guess it's not that we never cared about _anyone_," she starts again, slowly as if choosing her words carefully. "After all, you've always had a fixation on Rose Weasley… I guess now, you've just finally realized it."

I look at her, her dark eyes friendly. The girl I could always say anything to. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Well," she starts, conversationally now, "from the moment you met her, you targeted her. She was always the girl you were meanest to. Always the girl you'd complain about. Always the girl you couldn't go a single conversation without mentioning."

I think back to all the years here at Hogwarts and can't think of an argument against what Eleanor is saying.

"I knew right away that you were using me to make her jealous," she continues slyly. "I know we weren't on good terms this year, but I really tried to make you see that she's the one person here that you seem to really care about. I thought if I was a total bitch to her, you'd realize why you felt the need to rush to her defense. But of course you didn't figure it out. I thought trying to hook her up with Randy Longbottom would make you realize you were jealous. But it didn't. Of course the cherry on top was the fact that you knew her favorite flower. An orchid. And that's when I knew for sure how you felt about her since you had your mom plant an entire garden of everlasting orchids two summers ago. Now, that cannot be a coincidence, can it?"

I think back to the day I brought home seeds for the flowers and how surprised my mother was. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. So what if I bought them knowing they were Weasley's favorite?

Eleanor is looking at me expectantly. I don't know what to say, so I blurt out,

"She's in love with me. She told me earlier today."

Her jaw drops slightly before she shakes her head and collects herself. "So the fact that you're here talking to me makes me think that you didn't say the right thing in response?"

"I didn't say anything at all."

She shakes her head again in disbelief. "Why is it that you're the only person that can't figure out how you feel about her?"

I picture her blue eyes, sparkling in the firelight. Her red hair hanging loosely in front of her eyes. Her freckles dancing against her pale skin.

I just need some time. I can't just tell her I want to be with her. I mean I don't even know if that's what I want. If I tell her now that she's the one I want, nothing will ever be the same again. But do I want it to be the same?

Eleanor interrupts my inner debate. "I think you need to do some real soul-searching, Scorp. She isn't going to wait around forever."

I put my face in my hands. _But what if forever is exactly the amount of time I need?_

* * *

A/N: Whew... that was a long one! Hopefully you all enjoyed getting some insight into the Zabini/Malfoy dynamic. Next chapter will key in on the favorite flower scene mentioned here. It will be up sometime next weekend!

Can't wait to hear your thoughts as usual! You guys are the best! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Definitely not mine!

**Chapter 3**

_**Present Day: Early December, Seventh Year**_

It's been a week since I've talked to her. A week since I've even really made eye contact with her. It's clear she's been avoiding me, and if I'm honest, I've been doing the same.

I can't decide if I'm in denial. I can't decide what I actually feel. I can't decide if Rose Weasley is the one person for whom I should take a risk, a leap of faith.

For the past week, I've tried my hardest to keep my eyes from finding her during class, from zoning in on her at mealtime. Maybe I'm just worried that if I do finally look at her, I mean really look at her, I'll know what I need to do. And maybe I'm scared that I'll have to let her into my life.

I run through this debate in my head for what seems like the millionth time while eating breakfast one morning. The Great Hall is nearly empty. I've taken to coming to breakfast early to avoid her.

Or maybe it's my feelings that I'm trying to avoid.

I push a waffle across a pool of syrup on my plate, letting it soak in the goodness surrounding it when I notice someone entering the hall out of the corner of my eye.

I look up and see Rose Weasley, determinedly looking only at the Gryffindor table. I allow myself the rare pleasure of watching her as she sits down, directly across from me as usual. Before she has a chance to look my way, I turn back to my plate.

I've been thinking a lot about the conversation I had with Eleanor. So maybe I have had a weird attraction to Weasley from the start. I was fixated enough on her to learn about her life without ever having a real conversation. I know what she likes. I know what she doesn't like.

I can name her favorite color, her favorite food. I know she hates her nickname, 'Rosey,' and that she can't stand the sound of people slurping soup or cereal.

I know her favorite flower.

* * *

_**Spring, Fifth Year**_

"I mean, it's cute! It was a thoughtful gesture. You're being too critical!" I hear Rose Weasley's annoying voice say with enthusiasm from a few benches away in the courtyard.

"I'm not being critical. I'm being honest," I hear her little cousin retort.

Of course when you decide to come outside and enjoy reading in the nice weather, the idiots of this school have to ruin it.

"He sent me lilies. _Lilies_, Rosey," Potter continues to groan. "That's the most sickening cliché I can think of! I wasn't interested before, and I'm certainly not interested now!"

I hear Weasley's tinkling laughter echo across the square. "It's not _that_ bad. It's the thought that counts."

"So tell me, dear cousin, that if someone sent you roses you wouldn't be equally as nauseated," Potter deadpans as I read the same sentence in my book for the tenth time in a row.

I look up at them exasperatedly and notice Weasley rolling her eyes. "Okay fine. You win! Roses for Rose would be appallingly awful. If someone is going to put in an effort to send me flowers, they better be good."

I keep my eyes on her as her blue eyes twinkle, red hair blowing into a messy nest in the spring breeze. I blink. Maybe I should go tell them to shut up.

"In my opinion," she continues, "if someone wants to win me over, then they should know I will accept nothing short of orchids!" They both burst into laughter and I've had enough.

I pick up my things and decide to relocate, but not before telling off the grand Gryffindors, so self-centered that they think everyone delights in listening to their idiotic conversations.

"You can shut up any time now, Weasley," I call out as I walk towards them. "It's embarrassing really, you yelling about the flowers you demand from admirers. But I think you may be forgetting something." Her eyes snap to mine and I see the familiar fire behind them and smile inwardly.

"Go away, Malfoy. No one invited you over here," she spits with disdain.

"Oh, so you aren't going to ask me what it is that I think you're forgetting?" I start conversationally. She glares in return. "I think the key to receiving flowers is that you actually need someone who's interested in you." I smirk and watch as her cheeks heat up.

Potter stands up and Weasley follows suit. "Screw you, you insufferable prick," Weasley says through gritted teeth. "You may think you have a ton of girls fawning over you, but it doesn't look like you have any actual friends, now does it? Oh wait… that's probably because people ditch your sorry ass once they realize what an absolute jerk of a human being you are!" I hold the smirk on my face as she pulls out her wand, watching her freckles shine in the sunlight.

"Going to hex me?" I taunt. "I'll save you the trouble and leave. Second-class witches such as you are not worth my time."

I see her lips part to retort, but she doesn't come up with anything. I laugh to myself and spin around to head to the lake, ignoring her cursing cousin.

As I sit down under an oak tree, I smirk again to myself. I really love watching her get mad. There's something about that fire behind her eyes that gives me a feeling of satisfaction.

_Plus, it makes her even more attractive_.

But that's not the reason I like it! I just really enjoy making her miserable. And she isn't _that_ attractive. Plus she's a know-it-all. And a loser. And her taste in friends is awful.

_Ha!_ Weasley getting orchids from someone. Don't make me laugh.

* * *

_**Summer Break, After Fifth Year**_

"It's so hot out. I don't feel like doing anything at all," Eleanor says lazily from her sprawled out position on her back porch swing. She's reading _Witch Weekly_ as I non-committedly toss a quaffle back and forth between myself and the brick exterior of her parents' house. We've been in these same positions all morning with nothing to do.

Sometimes I don't even know why I make the trek over here.

She tosses her magazine to the ground. "Ugh. I can't believe my mum is making me go into town and run errands for her."

"What's she want you to do anyways?" I ask, catching the quaffle and sitting down on the stoop.

She huffs. "I have to pick up stuff for the garden. She knows how much I hate gardening! I just don't get it. Our mothers need a new hobby. What's the point of going out in the dirt and planting glorified weeds anyways?"

The best thing about Eleanor is that I always know where she stands on things. She may lie to everyone else, but I'm her sounding board. There's never a dull moment once she gets into a good, solid rant.

"Flowers aren't that bad, El. Plus sending them is a good way to win over women," I say slyly.

"Ha!" she cries in disbelief. "The day you take time to send a girl flowers is the day I drop dead. What is it that you always say? 'I don't go after them, they come to me!'" She says this in a poor imitation of my voice and I glare halfheartedly.

"Wanna come with me into town? It's on your way home anyways. You can get your mum some weeds, too!" She laughs as she sits up. One random word pops into my head, but I wave it away.

_Orchids_.

"Yeah sure, I guess I'll come along."

* * *

Once we make it to the greenhouse, Eleanor's mood plummets.

"Look at all this crap! I cannot believe the amount of money they want for plants that are just going to die eventually anyways!"

I roll my eyes and walk away to peruse the rest of the so-called weeds, leaving her to mumble disgruntledly to strangers.

Maybe I will buy something for my mum. After all, she does have a knack for gardening. The Malfoy Manor has become quite renowned for its garden as of late. It was featured two summers ago in the _Daily Profit_ Life Section as one of the "Top Five Magical Menageries of Flora and Flowers," which my mum was extremely proud of.

I walk along the rows, trailing my fingertips on the leaves of the many plants. I stop in the last aisle. The most expensive aisle. The aisle with the everlasting flowers. The manor has an entire walled in garden featuring only everlasting roses, peonies, and sunflowers. Once in bloom, they will remain in bloom forever unless the owner wishes to get rid of them.

My eyes land on the everlasting orchids, growing beautifully tall, rising above the other flowers.

I pick up several seed packets, enough to fill a garden of their own.

"_I will accept nothing short of orchids!"_

This has nothing to do with her. My mother just doesn't have any orchids, so they're really the only logical choice.

This has nothing to do with Rose Weasley at all.

* * *

_**September, Seventh Year**_

"We just need to get those two together! Imagine the insults we could throw around if Rose Weasley and Randy Longbottom were actually dating?! Two of the biggest losers in this school!"

I try to focus on my homework, but I cannot tune out Eleanor's loud conversation with Sarah Pinter. _This is a library, morons. You're supposed to shut up, or at the very least, whisper._

"Okay then, how can we get them together?" Sarah whines. I clench my quill tighter, annoyance level skyrocketing.

"Well, I say we send her a fake love letter from Longbottom at breakfast. With flowers. Even if they don't get together, it will be extremely embarrassing at the very least."

El catches my eye and I give her a dismissive smirk. "Maybe we'll send her roses…" she continues and I can't ignore them anymore.

"If you want this to work," I say, sauntering over, "you cannot send _roses_. Her name is Rose. How thick can you get? You're certainly not going to succeed in getting them together if you send her some second rate gift."

Eleanor's eyebrows shoot upwards. "What exactly do you suggest, _Scorpy_?"

I roll my eyes. "I suggest you let me take care of this."

She laughs loudly and exchanges a look with Sarah. "Fine, fine! We'll see what you can come up with! I'm giving you two days and if it isn't done, I'm taking over."

There will be no need for that. I smirk at her and say, "If anyone knows how to humiliate Weasley, it's me. You can bet that she'll be embarrassed with what I send whether or not she gets together with Longbottom."

Eleanor raises her eyebrows further but then plasters a snarky smile on her face. "I'll believe it when I see it."

I roll my eyes in annoyance and turn around to grab my things. I'll need to head to the owlery if I'm going to get this to work.

As I climb the winding steps to find my owl, I picture Rose Weasley's shining blue eyes, filled with scathing fire. Roses for Rose. _Ha!_ She doesn't deserve something so idiotic.

Not that she's too good for roses or anything. I mean I'm just trying to help Eleanor out. Her plan will never work otherwise, and because I support plans that will end in embarrassment or misery where Rose Weasley's concerned, I feel obligated to assist.

_Plus being the best-looking girl in this school, she probably warrants a nicer flower._

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I could care less what kind of flower she _deserves_. But since I happen to know her favorite, I might as well use this knowledge.

For once, Rose Weasley's wish is my command. And she won't even know she'll have me to thank.

I find Alexis, my eagle owl, and call her to me. Time to write a note to my mother.

I need one of those everlasting orchids.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

So what if I essentially bought a garden worth of flowers for her. Why does that matter?

_You know why it matters, you idiot._

I picture her eyes, directly in front of mine. I can practically feel her forehead against my own. I feel knots forming in my stomach.

Okay, maybe I do know why it matters. Maybe it's time I do something about it. Maybe I should give her the time of day. Maybe I should let her into my life and see what happens.

Maybe it's time to fix my mistakes.

_But how?_

* * *

A/N: So there's some insight into the orchid! Next chapter, Scorp will confront Al and Hugo. I'm excited to write it! Hopefully you guys will come back to read it! I will try my best to post sooner, but it may have to wait until the weekend. I'm also currently planning a new Scorrose story with new characters which I think is going to be good! ;)

Thanks everyone for the continued support! You're all the best! Can't wait to hear your thoughts :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: It isn't mine!

**Chapter 4**

_**Present Day: Mid-December, Seventh Year**_

_I stare down at the parchment, quill in hand. All I have so far is "_A MESSAGE FROM MR. RANDY LONGBOTTOM TO MISS ROSE WEASLEY:"

_So not a great start._

"My Dearest Rosey,"

_Scratch that. She hates that name. I cross it out and start over._

"My Dearest Rosalie,"

_Much better._

"I sent you this orchid, as I know it is your favorite flower, to confess my love to you."

_She'll know it's from me with a line like that. How many people really know her favorite flower? I move to cross it out, but then a small part of my brain thinks, _well you kind of want her to know it's from you, don't you?

_Ugh. Whatever, I'll leave it. She won't remember that day I found out about the orchids anyways._

_I continue on, "_I wish that you will reciprocate my deepest feelings, for I do not know how to survive without you any longer."

_Ha! Appropriately awful._

"I cannot remain enemies with you-"

_I immediately scribble that out. This is supposed to be from Longbottom, not me. As if I'd ever send her a love letter that was actually meant to be from me._

_I start that line again. _"I cannot remain just friends with you, my darling, and I hope with my whole heart that you will love me as I love you."

_I roll my eyes. How much sappier can this get?_

"Yours truly, forever and always,"

_I pause to contemplate what I'd write if this was actually from me. Can you really sign just a last name on a love letter? It's not like I could write 'Scorpius.'_

_But I digress. I sign Randy's name and enchant the flower to read the words back._

_I wrap everything up and pass it to Alexis to deliver tomorrow morning, secretly hoping Rose Weasley recognizes my owl, even though I know she won't._

* * *

I sit up abruptly in bed. This is the fifth night in a row I've had this dream.

_Maybe it's a sign, you airhead._

Yeah. I guess it's a sign I need to make things right with Weasley. I have yet to figure out what to do, and to be honest I've been avoiding the task.

Maybe I just need to end this the way it began.

I sent her a flower in front of everyone. A grand gesture from Randy Longbottom.

Maybe this time, I need another grand gesture. But it will have to actually come from me.

The wheels start turning in my mind, certain ideas jumping to the forefront.

_The ball. The speeches. The photo booth. The mistletoe._

But I'll need help. I can't do this all myself, and the help has to come from someone she's close with so she knows how much effort I've put into this.

So who?

Lily Potter is off the list. She will immediately open her big mouth and ruin everything. Actually, there's no way I trust any of her female friends to keep quiet. And to be honest all Potters are off the list in general because I can't swallow my pride enough to ask either one. Longbottom is out as well since he's dating the loudmouth.

This leaves one person I can ask. Her brother. I've never had much interaction with him, but he seems at least diplomatic enough to listen to my case.

I make a mental note to write him a message tomorrow as I lay back down. I try to clear my head as I roll over, attempting to fall back into a sleep inevitably filled with dreams of Rose Weasley.

* * *

I haven't heard back from Weasley's brother, but decide to wait for him in the empty classroom near the library anyways.

Maybe he won't show up. Maybe this whole idea is stupid and this is a sign that I should just get over her. There's essentially only one semester left and then I never have to see her again anyways.

_But do you really want to spend that one semester awkwardly avoiding her? Or do you want to spend it on top of her on the couch?_

Ugh. I mentally tell myself to shut up and then realize how crazy this is. I've said it before and I'll say it again. This woman will be the death of me.

I snap out of my thoughts as the door opens and young Weasley enters. Much to my dismay, he's accompanied by Albus Potter. Great.

I scowl. "I didn't realize you'd be bringing friends along."

Potter snaps back without missing a beat, "Who'd be stupid enough to meet you in an empty classroom alone? For all we know, you were going to spring some sort of attack!"

"Please. Don't you think I have better things to do with my time than duel with those less superior than myself?"

He pulls out his wand and I do the same. "We'll see about _less superior_, Malfoy…" he starts, but Weasley steps in his path.

"Will you assholes shut up?" he asks exasperatedly, looking between us with eyebrows raised. He turns to face me. "What is it that you want, exactly?"

I lower my wand and watch as Potter does the same. How to start this?

"Well," I start slowly, speaking to Weasley and totally ignoring Potter, "as you may know, your sister and I aren't really on good terms right now." I see him smirk slightly and contemplate walking away and pretending this never happened.

"So basically, I am looking for your help to… umm… make things right between her and me?" I finish lamely, my voice going up in question, and I chide myself for being so weak.

I glance at Potter and his mouth is hanging open. "Something to say, Potter?" I scoff, gaining back some of my old confidence.

He's about to say something when Weasley interrupts. "What do you mean by 'make things right' between you and Rose?" he asks in an amused tone. I feel my neck heat up slightly and try to ignore it.

"I just think it'd be best to… I dunno…" I search for the right words, but Weasley once again interrupts.

"What exactly is this about?"

I shake my head. "I didn't realize this was Twenty Questions!" I say a little louder than intended. I continue slightly haphazardly, not meeting their prying eyes. "I'm just trying to say that the rumors going around about Weas- Rose and I might be true."

I continue to stare at the floor when Potter says slowly, "So you _fancy_ her?"

I roll my eyes and glare at him. "Isn't that what I just said?!"

They both stare at me incredulously. This is worse than anticipated. I cannot believe I thought this was a good idea.

"Well then what's the problem? She obviously… uhrm… feels the same way?" Potter says stupidly. This is so uncomfortable.

"I messed things up, you idiots. Why else would I be asking you for help?"

They exchange a look and Potter's face shows skepticism. "You want _our_ help?" Weasley asks. Before I can make a sarcastic quip in return, he continues. "So what is it that you want us to do?"

I start slowly. "Well I have this plan, see. Rose and I will be making thank you speeches at this godforsaken dance that everyone is so excited about. So I thought it would be kind of-" I pause and try to think of something to say other than _romantic_ but can't, so I continue in a different direction, "- I just thought she would like a… grand gesture of sorts? I thought it might kind of win her over if there's a slideshow of muggle photos playing behind us…"

They look at me, waiting for the big punchline. I finish quickly, "Muggle photos of me and her, I mean."

I once again stare at the floor. "So I thought maybe you could get some pictures of us during the dance set up? And maybe help put together the slideshow?"

I wait for their responses, not making eye contact.

Potter finally opens his big mouth, asking, "And why are you asking us? Don't you have some idiot lackeys in Slytherin who can do this for you?"

"Don't be an idiot, Potter. I don't trust them as far as I can throw them. And to be clear, I wasn't asking _you_. You just showed up uninvited. But I figure that you guys at least care enough about Rose to keep this quiet and try to actually make it a success…"

"And what makes you think we want this to be a success? I mean do you really think we are going to support you dating my sister?" Weasley asks. So I guess I didn't really consider that. They've seen how I treated her over the years, so why should they believe I've changed now.

I start to walk to the door. "If you don't want to help, I'll figure out something else." My hand is on the door handle when Weasley suddenly says,

"So, are you in love with my sister?"

I admit, I wasn't expecting this.

I've asked myself the same question so many times. Am I in love with her?

Why else would I be going through all this trouble? What exactly am I planning on saying in that speech to her at the ball? I'm not just going to end with, "I quite like you." Seems anticlimactic, to say the least.

I turn around to face Weasley and Potter.

As I stare at a piece of peeling plaster on the wall behind their heads, I picture Rose Weasley's red hair and scathing glare, the fire behind her eyes when I kissed her without even considering the consequences.

I guess all the hate from the past 6 1/2 years really has changed into something else. Something more.

Maybe it's time for another leap of faith.

I take a deep breath, finally realizing the truth.

"I suppose so."

* * *

_**End of October, Seventh Year**_

"Let's go. I don't have all night. I need my beauty rest," I say with slight amusement, slight exasperation.

I watch Weasley's agitated face as she says, "Well, as much as I'd like to go, I can't move." I roll my eyes and make to exit the ball-planning room. Unfortunately, I don't get very far.

"What the hell?" I exclaim, now fully annoyed. "Is McGonagall trying to keep us prisoner or something? We've planned enough!" I shout into the hallway before letting the door close in front of us.

Weasley starts to question what we should do, when I see her features flash from frustration to realization. _The mistletoe_.

I panic slightly. _Calm down._ "Well, what are you waiting for? Give it a counterspell," I say, forcing myself to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"If you paid attention at all in class, you would know that there is no counterspell once you're underneath it, you prick," she says vehemently. So much for the niceties of a few minutes ago. "Two people are stuck under magical mistletoe until they kiss," she finishes matter-of-factly.

My eyes flash onto hers and I stupidly think for a split second that I should just go for it and kiss her. Instead I pretend to be calm and snap, "Excuse me? You expect me to kiss you? Obviously there's got to be an alternative."

I reach into her bag, swung over her shoulder, and pull out the book she used to find the mistletoe spell.

I lean against the doorway, hoping to appear bored rather than nervous. I start scanning the pages of the book intently, but I know I won't find anything of use.

_Just kiss her, you moron. It's not like you've never thought about it. And now you've got the perfect excuse._

I shake my head slightly. Unfortunately, I know that if I kiss her, things will escalate. And I do not want things to escalate.

_Come on, you know you think she's attractive_.

And that's exactly the problem.

_Plus, you've wanted to do this for years…_

No I haven't.

_Then why were you so jealous when that Hufflepuff showed up to detention with flowers for her?_

I wasn't jealous. And that's a good point. She has a boyfriend. I'm not kissing a girl with a boyfriend.

My inner debate is interrupted by the very girl in question as she suddenly blurts out, as if reading my mind, "Tyler and I broke up."

I snap my eyes onto hers. She looks nervous and I watch as her cheeks heat up slightly. I close the book and stick it back in her bag, my stomach in knots. I let my hand fall from her bag to her wrist.

_What are you doing, Scorpius?_

I don't know. I don't know what I'm doing. I can't kiss her. If I do, I might never want to stop.

I make a snap decision and grab her hand. Her blue eyes widen, but as hard as I try to figure them out, they remain unreadable. But I know that mine aren't, and I try and fail to recover my normal blank stare.

Her hand is warm in my own and I feel the electricity coursing through my veins where my skin touches hers. Slowly I pull her hand towards my face, never taking my silver eyes off of her blue ones.

_Just tell her how you feel_.

Instead of saying anything, I brush my lips across her hand. Before I can do anything even more stupid, I give her a last look, the spell broken, and exit the room.

Once I get back to my bedroom, I lie down and let my heart rate slow to normal speed.

_I need to get away from Rose Weasley_.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

"_Wow,"_ Weasley's brother says quietly as I continue to stare at the wall.

"So she doesn't know about this?"

I scoff. "Obviously not, Potter! Why else would I sacrifice my dignity and ask you morons for help!"

"Cool it, you twat. Why don't you just leave us alone and go tell her?" Potter asks in exasperation and I debate how much to tell them. Weasley is eyeing me with curiosity.

I roll my eyes and sigh. "I feel like it's time I admitted things publicly. When Rose and I… snogged earlier this year-"

"You snogged my cousin?!" Potter yells, pointing his wand at me once more. I raise my hands in surrender.

"Yeah. And that's exactly the problem. I never acknowledged that it happened and treated her like crap afterwards. So now I feel it's time to acknowledge my feelings in front of everyone so she knows I'm not going to pretend it never happened."

Potter lowers his wand, but his cold glare remains. I glance at Weasley and he has a slight smile on his face.

"So at this point, you just want us to covertly take pictures of the two of you at the decorating sessions?" he asks.

"Yeah. Pretty much. And then maybe you guys can set up the slideshow with the pictures so it plays at the opportune moment."

They exchange another look and I wish Potter would've never showed up. There's no way he's agreeing to this.

But Weasley says slowly, "Sure. If it makes my sister happy, then why not?"

I feel my mouth open slightly in shock.

"But if you do anything to hurt her, I'm coming for you, Malfoy…" Potter says threateningly.

Weasley laughs and I don't know what to say. I feel my neck heating up again. "You may not have a reason to trust me, but believe me when I say I don't plan on doing anything to hurt her ever again."

The room falls again into uncomfortable silence.

"Alright then," Weasley starts, "see you at the ball decorating meetings?" I take this as my cue to leave and turn around to open the door.

We slowly exit the room into the crowded hallway. Weasley gives a nod, which I somewhat gratefully return before walking away.

Okay, that was rough.

But at least they're agreeing to help.

The plan to win Rose Weasley over has been set in motion. I just hope it works.

After all, I am in love with her.

* * *

A/N: So he has finally realized! All thanks to Hugo really. I definitely did enjoy writing their interaction... I will be working some more Hugo/Al/Scorp scenes into future chapters! Next chapter will feature a flashback to the detention when Tyler shows up with a flower for Rose. So we will finally get to see Malfoy's jealous reaction from his perspective! It should be posted by Sunday, but I know I have a busy week/weekend coming up, so if it isn't up by Sunday, it will definitely 100% guaranteed be up by Monday!

Thank you all for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following! Let me know your thoughts! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine!

**Chapter 5**

_**Present Day: Mid-December, Seventh Year**_

At breakfast, I'm feeling uncharacteristically nervous. Tonight is the first night of decorating for the dance. It will be the first night of significant interaction with Weasley in weeks. And it will be the night when my plan to win her over finally goes into action.

I look up from my oatmeal and let my eyes trail over the sparsely populated Great Hall. It's too early for most students to be up. The few people here are probably the people who, like me, couldn't sleep.

I twirl my spoon in my bowl distractedly before I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Eleanor's voice.

"You're up early, aren't you?" she calls a bit loudly as she approaches the table and throws herself onto the bench across from me. It's nice to see El as herself instead of the snobby front she normally presents to the world.

She starts slathering apple butter onto a muffin. "D'you gechorshit 'ogether yet?" she says through a mouthful of food.

I roll my eyes. "Sorry, what? I couldn't hear you over the sound of your terrible manners."

She takes a swig of pumpkin juice and repeats herself. "I said did you get your shit together yet?" She eyes me closely as I contemplate how to answer.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about," I say loftily. She scoffs.

"So you're still being a total idiot…"

I take a bite of toast and chew for a while before responding. "I mean I guess I figured out what you seemed to already know."

She cracks a smile and I feel my neck heat up slightly. "So you're in love with her, then. Cool."

Cool? _Cool?_ El has always had a talent for making the biggest events seem totally mundane.

I'm about to make a sarcastic comment in return when I see Weasley's brother walk into the hall. Instead of heading to Gryffindor table, he surveys the nearly empty hall and walks towards Eleanor and me.

I watch El eye him suspiciously as he sits down next to her. I must admit, sitting down next to Eleanor Zabini is pretty brave, especially for a Gryffindor. I feel a bit of growing respect forming. Maybe Weasley isn't so bad after all. I mean his sister is okay, so maybe he's alright as well.

"So, what? Are the two of you best friends now or something?" El snaps, eyes darting from him to me and back.

Weasley ignores her. "I was just stopping by to let you know we have cameras ready for the decorating sessions. The, uh, plan is still happening, I'm assuming?" He eyes Zabini, not sure how much he should say.

"Plan is still on, Weasley," I say dryly. I watch with amusement as he grabs a piece of toast from Eleanor's plate and takes a bite before standing up. I laugh at the look on her face. As he walks over to his table, I call out, "Thanks."

He waves the half eaten piece of toast in response without turning around.

Eleanor stares at me in shock as I direct my attention back towards my breakfast. After a minute or so, she blurts out, "So are you going to tell me what the hell that was about?!"

I give the biggest smirk I can before saying, "Oh you know… sometimes you have to swallow your pride before you can get what you really want."

She shakes her head. "And what you really want is Rose Weasley?"

When I don't answer, she flicks a piece of sausage at me. "You must really be in love with her…" she says slowly, still with an incredulous look on her face.

I grin at my plate. "Yeah, I must be." I get up abruptly to leave and glance at her, her jaw hanging wide. She snaps out of her trance and calls after me as I walk away.

"Tell your future brother-in-law that if he even _thinks _about stealing my food again, I'll hex his ass!"

* * *

"You three can be on centerpiece duty for the night," I say pointing at three random girls later that night in the third floor corridor.

Weasley stands next to me, crossing tasks off the list as I dole them out. She doesn't look at me, but I can see her eyes scanning the page, realization coming over her face.

"And that leaves your Head Girl and me to decorate the trees since I don't trust you dunderheads with that," I say to the group. They all stay put, waiting for more. "Well what are you waiting for? Get to work," I snap, rolling my eyes.

I turn towards Weasley, but she is already standing next to one of the giant Christmas trees, pulling ornaments from a huge box of decorations. I catch her brother's eye as I walk towards her and he nods. Potter is with him, looking miserable as always. I roll my eyes again.

Weasley doesn't notice as I approach. I reach into the box in front of her and grab an ornament. She jumps slightly as my arm brushes against her. I feel my pulse start to race as she finally meets my eye, but she immediately looks back to the tree.

I sigh. Winning her over is not going to be easy.

We decorate in silence for a while and I feel the tension ease. She starts to sing quietly along with the Christmas carols playing throughout the corridor. I smile to myself.

Before I can think, I say, "I hate to admit it, but you have a really nice singing voice, you know."

She abruptly stops singing and snaps her eyes up to meet mine, their glassy blue irises sparkling in the light.

I continue, feeling the need to make my random compliment seem less erratic. "At first I hated hearing you singing in the shower in the mornings, but now…"

Now what? I love it? I want to wake up to that sound every single day? Forever?

_Cool it, Scorpius. Don't get ahead of yourself._

"Thanks," she says quietly, confusion in her voice.

_That was stupid_, I think to myself. I shouldn't have said anything. It's not like we're friends and I can just compliment her on all of her personal traits and characteristics. In fact, we're enemies and I shouldn't even really know anything about her, feelings or not.

But the truth is, I know quite a lot about her at this point. I've learned so much about her personality and her likes and her dislikes.

So what if I want to let her know that I've been paying attention? Merlin knows I'm pretty incapable of saying what I feel. Showing her I've never taken my mind off her in all these years is the one thing I've been able to do to show her I care.

It's the one thing I've been able to do to make her fall for me.

* * *

_**Early October, Seventh Year**_

"So. How about the Christmas ball?" I say, breaking the awkward silence.

"What about it, Malfoy?" she snaps in return. Still hostile. But I guess that's par for the course with Rose Weasley.

"Cool it, Weasley," I say through a smirk. She is obviously still under the impression that this detention we're serving is entirely my fault. But no one asked her to slap me. That was a decision all her own.

I look at my dusty reflection in the ancient trophy I'm attempting to polish and continue, "I'm serious. We need to start planning this thing since we never got around to it over the weekend…"

She sighs and I watch the fight leaving her. "Well, what do you have in mind?" she asks with resignation. I snap my eyes up to meet hers. I feel my heart jump slightly, but decide pointedly to ignore it. Her cheeks heat up and she looks away.

"Well," I say in a tone of forced nonchalance, "I was thinking we should do a theme that couples will appreciate. Put a little romance in the Hogwarts air." I watch her shocked face and smile slightly. "Which means," I continue, "everyone must go with a date. No date, no dance."

I smirk and watch the wheels turning behind her shining eyes. She twirls a stray piece of hair around her finger as she says thoughtfully, "Actually, that's not a bad idea."

I go back to polishing my trophy with a feeling of satisfaction. So Weasley and I agree on something. Perhaps this detention won't be so bad.

_You know any time spent with Weasley is never "so bad." Just looking at her makes it kind of worth it._

I ignore my unruly thoughts.

"Plus," she says suddenly, a smirk coming over her face, "that will guarantee no dealing with Zabini for the night."

I let out a loud laugh and think Weasley might be right. Who'd want to take Eleanor as a date at this point?

She eyes me in shock. "What?" I ask through an amused grin. "I agree with you. I'm sick of her." She looks even more surprised when I continue, "Who knew you were actually funny, Weasley?"

After a split second, she rolls her eyes. "I'll take that as a compliment."

We go back to cleaning the various trophies and awards in silence. I watch Weasley's red hair shine in the firelight and can't resist starting a new conversation.

"So," I start, as she continues to clean, "I'm betting you finished that transfiguration already."

I watch as she frowns at her reflection. "Why do you care?" she asks, hostility returning to her voice. I smirk.

"So that's a yes then," I say with amusement. I can see her getting more annoyed by the second and my smirk widens. She shoots me a death glare.

"Excuse me. Don't act like you have me all figured out, Malfoy."

"But you did finish it, didn't you?" I ask, feeling myself full-out grinning now. She scoffs.

"Don't assume. You don't know anything about me," she spits, voice full of contempt.

_She's wrong, though,_ I think through a smile.

I watch her until her eyes come back up to meet mine. "Actually, Weasley," I begin conversationally, "I know more about you than you think."

"Oh really. Enlighten me," she deadpans, brushing hair loftily from her forehead. Her pale skin glows in the light reflecting from the trophy in her hands.

Before I can stop myself, I say, "Well, I knew your favorite flower, didn't I?"

_Pulling out the big guns already, are we?_

"It was a lucky guess," she says, her voice going up in pitch. "A vast amount of girls like orchids."

I look at my trophy and then back at her. She is watching me and I can tell my face is betraying more emotion than I'd prefer. I reluctantly look back to my lap.

"I also know," I start, not meeting her eye, "that you hate the name _Rosey_."

"And what makes you say that," she asks in a bored tone. But I hear a bit of anxiousness in her voice. I glance at her quickly, trying to decide how much to say.

"Different things, Weasley. I dunno."

"Whatever," she snaps. "I'll have you know that I love being called Rosey. I think it's quite a nice nickname." Not very convincing.

I chuckle quietly. "Yeah, right. Just admit that I'm right."

"I would if you were!" she says pretentiously.

"Well, _Rosey_," I start in a tone that I know will get under her skin, "I've seen the way you look when people say that name. It's in your eyes. If one looks closely, there's this flicker in your eyes and one can tell that you don't like it."

I try to say this as matter-of-factly as possible. Otherwise it might sound sappy. Or creepy.

_Or it might give away the feelings you've been denying…_

I try to tune out my subconscious as I watch her search for a retort. After a minute, I say snidely, "I guess I won that battle."

"Yeah right, Malfoy," she says lamely, throwing her polishing towel at me. I catch it and toss it back lightly.

"You know, Weasley, this detention isn't as bad as I was expecting. You can actually be kind of tolerable sometimes."

She grins and my pulse races. I watch a softness flash behind her eyes. The same look I saw the first time I ever laid eyes on her.

"Thanks," she says sarcastically. "You're a real charmer with lines like th-"

"Hey, Miss Rose!"

I snap my gaze onto the doorway and see Tyler Wood of the Hufflepuff quidditch team standing there. What does that arse want?

I watch as he approaches Weasley and wraps his arms around her, giving her a peck on the cheek. I feel my stomach lurch and resist the urge to pull out my want and hex him.

_Calm down_, I think to myself, watching his mouth move but not hearing what he's saying. He hands her a daisy and I can't stop myself from scoffing. _It's no orchid_.

I watch her reaction closely. She smiles uncomfortably and thanks him. I see her cheeks heating up and decide that I don't want to hex him, I want to punch him in the face.

I take a couple deep breaths as he abruptly bids her goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rosey," he says cheerily and I scoff again. "I hope detention goes fast!" He turns around and heads to the door.

"Yeah, see you…" Weasley says quietly as he walks out. She is staring awkwardly at the flower in her hands.

The daisy. The stupid effing daisy. And he called her _Rosey_. Who does this guy think he is? What an idiot.

I stare at the trophy in my hands as she goes back to cleaning, casting that moronic flower aside.

_So, what? He's her boyfriend?_

It's not my problem.

_Oh, really? Then why are you ready to hunt him down and beat him to a pulp?_

They're probably just friends…

_Yeah right. Do friends give each other flowers?_

Do enemies?

Without thinking, I suddenly break the silence. "Friend of yours, Weasley?"

She looks at me nervously and grabs a trophy to steady her hands. Is it just wishful thinking, or can I see regret behind her eyes?

She takes a deep breath and confirms my worst fears. "He's my boyfriend."

I get up and walk to the door before I can say or do anything stupid.

_Like telling her how you feel? Like acting like a jealous boyfriend? Like kissing her until she realizes that Hufflepuff prat isn't worth a second of her time?_

"What are you doing?" she asks, voice full of apology.

I look back at her and almost lose my resolve to leave. I almost tell her what I'm thinking.

But instead I toss my dirty towel to her and say, "Clean the rest yourself," before closing the door behind me.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

I reach into the box of ornaments again, making sure to brush against her. I realize that physical contact with her is something I've missed ever since we kissed. Or stopped kissing.

I see her shiver slightly and make a quick decision.

"Go to the dance with me," I say quietly. She looks at me, gaze soft, before turning away and saying,

"At this point, what makes you think I'd agree to go anywhere with you, Malfoy?" I sigh. I guess I should have expected that.

_Honesty is the best policy. Don't mess this up._

"I need a date and you're the only person I would ever go with," I say, hoping to sound as earnest as possible. I feel my pulse skyrocket as I wait for her response.

It makes me appreciate what she must have been feeling when she told me she loved me and I said absolutely nothing in return.

_Idiot._

"I don't think it's a good idea," she says flatly. I watch her closely, but can't tell what she's thinking.

"Come on, Rose," I start, slight pleading in my voice, "can't you see I'm trying here?"

She spins around to face me head on, but looks away after a second or two. "And what is it that you're trying for, exactly?" she snaps.

_You could just tell her how you feel now._

What, so she can run away and not even listen to me?

"You know what I'm trying for," I say quietly. "Can't you just go easy on me? I'm asking you to the dance. I want to go with you."

She looks at me once more. "Go easy on you?" she scoffs. "Because you've gone so easy on me? I'm not going with you, Malfoy. You'll have to find another date. Or go alone. You haven't spoken to me in weeks, so I don't know what makes you think I'm going to give you the time of day now. Especially not after what happened…" I watch her cheeks heat up and force myself to keep my hands at my side. She picks up a box of ornaments and moves to walk away, but I grab one of her arms.

She turns back to face me and I can tell my façade is giving away too much. Her glare softens.

So she isn't totally out of reach. There's affection in there somewhere, even after everything I've done to mess up her life. I smile slightly and let go of her, taking the box of ornaments from her arms. I might as well find another tree. She can stay. Chivalry isn't dead.

"Wait…" she says as I start walking away. I turn back towards her. "What were you talking to Hugo and Al about the other day?"

I smile widely and shake my head.

"I guess that's for me to know and you to find out, _Weasley_."

I walk to another tree and shake my head again. She may not have agreed to attend the dance with me, but she definitely hasn't changed her mind about her feelings.

And in a couple days, she'll finally know that I feel exactly the same way.

* * *

A/N: Finally got this written and posted! Thanks for being patient with me :) Next chapter will be up by Sunday!

I've gotten some questions about the length of this story... I only have 7 chapters planned, so I think that will be all! So this is winding down soon. The last chapter will be a flash forward. An epilogue of sorts. And Ron will be in it... I know a lot of you want to see some Ron/Scorpius interaction!

Thank you all for your lovely reviews and for following/favoriting! Let me know your thoughts :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: It's JKR's world!

**Chapter 6**

_**Present Day: Mid-December, Seventh Year**_

As I look through the pictures Potter and Weasley's brother took, I feel my heart rate increase. Rose Weasley may be avoiding me, but her family seems to have captured every moment in which she let her guard down.

I hand the camera back over to Potter and say, somewhat grudgingly and somewhat gratefully, "You guys actually did a really good job."

Potter rolls his eyes. "So what's the plan? When's this slideshow happening?"

Something bright and red catches my eye and I watch Weasley leaving the third floor corridor, hair flickering behind her like a flame. She's probably leaving the decorating session to get ready for the dance. I feel a knot forming in my stomach. In just a few hours, this could become the best day or the worst day of my life.

"_Ahem."_ Weasley's brother coughs. I glare while Potter smirks.

"The slideshow," I begin with frustration, "will take place when Rose and I are giving the thank you speeches. So basically, all I need you guys to do is start playing the slideshow at the opportune time."

Potter smirks wider. "And what exactly is the _opportune time_?"

_Ugh._ I don't know why they have to know everything. Explaining my romantic intentions to Potter and Weasley is not my idea of fun.

I scoff. "I'm going to thank your dear cousin after all the other thank you's are complete. Cue the slideshow."

"Easy enough!" Potter practically shouts. "I guess we're done here. Do keep in mind that if you do anything to mess this up for Rosey, every threat I've ever made to you still stands."

I shake my head. "Piss off, Potter."

Weasley is eyeing me shrewdly as Potter turns and walks away. He hangs back for a second.

"So," he begins awkwardly, "you got this speech all planned out yet?"

"Yep," I say, putting my hands in my pockets and rocking uncomfortably back and forth.

He pauses for a few seconds before asking, "Anything else we can do? I know Al isn't the most helpful person ever, but this is my sister you're going for and I don't want to see you screw it up…"

I raise my eyebrows slightly. I think about the mistletoe I've been planning. I was going to ask Eleanor, but…

"You know the spell for magical mistletoe?" I say without thinking of how uncomfortable this could get.

"Yeah, I guess I do," he responds slowly. I think of how to proceed, but I'm spared the torture when he continues. "So, I can conjure some of that at the _opportune time_ as well. If that's what you're asking."

I glance around the corridor uncomfortably. "Yeah, that'd be good."

We stand in awkward silence for a minute until I decide to change the subject.

"So, Eleanor told me to tell you that if you ever steal her food again, she's hexing you."

He lets out a loud laugh and starts walking away. I fall into stride next to him, thinking how weird this situation is.

"You can tell her I'm quaking in my boots," he shoots sarcastically. "I'm sure she's been too busy keeping up appearances with her followers to actually learn any worthwhile hexes."

"Watch it, Weasley," I say with amusement. "She isn't that bad once you get to know her."

He laughs again. "If I wanted the Zabini experience, I'd just mail myself a howler every day. That's pretty much the same as listening to her talk."

I chuckle, not able to disagree. After all, that is the image she presents to the world.

We walk in silence for a bit before he breaks it. "So is it true that you're being recruited to go pro next year?"

"Yeah," I say, surprised. No one ever asks me about quidditch. And honestly, I haven't really thought much about it this year. "But I've been turning everyone down. I'm not really interested in playing. If you haven't noticed, I've suffered quite a few injuries. Not my idea of fun," I finish.

He glances at me, eyebrows raised. "To each their own, I guess."

We come to a set of stairs and Weasley starts walking up them as I continue on down the hall.

"Malfoy," Weasley calls from halfway up the staircase, "Good luck tonight. Better not mess it up." I throw an obscene hand gesture at him without turning around and hear him laugh.

I hear El's voice in my head referring to him as my "future brother-in-law" and think that maybe that wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

_**September, Seventh Year**_

I wake up to the sound of Eleanor's shrill voice. I look around, trying to focus my eyes on something, anything, but my vision is blurry.

"Scorp! You're awake!" she yells, making me wince. As my eyes finally focus, I see that I'm lying in the hospital wing with Eleanor standing at the foot of my bed.

"What happened?" I ask slowly, and she recounts the quidditch accident while my memories come rushing back. _Damn bludger._

I tune her out as she rambles, asking her to go away several times, to no avail. El has been horrifically annoying this year, and I'm sure the concussions I'm suffering from are only being made worse by her screaming.

Suddenly the doors swing open and my eyes slowly adjust, eventually discerning Rose Weasley's red hair standing before me.

_Rose Weasley is visiting me in the hospital wing?_

I briefly think this could all be a dream until I realize my subconscious wouldn't make me suffer through even a second with Eleanor Zabini.

"Weasley?" she says in shock.

"Yeah. That is my name," Weasley deadpans. Her hair blows in front of her face as the doors close behind her. She roughly pushes it behind her ears.

I wince at the sound of Zabini's oncoming rant. "What are _you_ doing here? Since dearest Scorpius is the only one here, I must assume he is the person you are here to see. Now I find this extremely odd, considering you are a low-class know-it-all with only losers for friends."

I can't take this anymore, and neither can my hurting head. "Oh sod off, Zabini. I don't know why I have to ask you three times. I don't care to see your ugly face."

"So you're taking _her_ side _AGAIN_?!" she shrieks. I think back to the day in Hogsmeade when I defended Weasley. I shake my head, but immediately regret it.

"I am not taking anyone's side, you cow," I start quietly. "I agree with your opinion of Weasley. If only you threw in 'hideous,' it would have been a perfect assessment." _Yeah right._ "However, this does not change the fact that I cannot and will not tolerate your vile company. Get out of here, Zabini, before I am forced to curse you."

She starts to argue, but I cut her off as Weasley catches my eye. "And take care to not come back."

Eleanor turns around and runs from the room, slamming the doors in her wake. I wince again and see Weasley watching me with interest, her freckles standing out in the harsh light of the hospital wing.

I feel my pulse quicken, but remain cool. "So what do you want, Weasley? I thought I had made it perfectly clear that talking to you is not something I enjoy. Unless you are as dumb as Zabini, who seemingly can't get the idea that I can't stand her through her head."

Weasley laughs lightly and my stomach jumps. _These concussions are preventing me from thinking straight_.

"Shut up, Malfoy. You and I both know that I am not even remotely close to the same level of intelligence as Zabini, who is on the level of doorknobs, bricks, and various other inanimate objects." I resist the urge to laugh. "I'm here to give you your assignments. Unless you wish for me to leave, in which case I will gladly oblige."

So she's here because she is in fact a thoughtful human being. I feel like scoffing but can't bring myself to do it. I sigh. "Fine. I'll take my assignments."

She hands me my things and turns to leave, but my concussion brain has a different plan.

"Hey, Weasley," I blurt out before I can stop myself. She turns back to face me, sapphire eyes shining. I ignore the pounding in my chest and continue, "I don't normally do this, so you should probably feel extremely privileged." I catch her eye and try to recover my blank façade. "Thanks," I finish lamely.

_Smooth._

"Yeah sure whatever. I mean any good Head Girl would've done the same, right?" she says, seeming surprised.

_Exactly. She would've done this for anyone. Quit over-analyzing._

She turns to leave once more, but I stop her. "You know what sucks?"

She looks back over her shoulder at me and I continue, "You, Weasley, are by far the most tolerable person I've seen today and I can't even stand you."

She laughs softly, turning fully around to face me, and I stare at her in surprise.

"Sorry, Malfoy," she says, still laughing, "but maybe you should stop attracting such bimbos."

I think of Eleanor and can't help but grin. "Jealous, Weasley?" I say before I can stop myself.

She rolls her eyes. "You wish."

"Not in the least," I quickly retort.

We glare at each other for a few seconds until she cracks a smile, and I feel myself doing the same. I really need to get these concussions under control. Grinning at Weasley is not something I should be doing.

She turns to leave once more and I feel slightly put out. I'm sure she'll be back tomorrow with more assignments, so I can't resist calling out in a mocking tone, "See ya tomorrow, Weasley!"

She keeps walking and waves her hand in dismissal. "Yeah, yeah. You're lucky I'm so nice."

She takes care to shut the doors gently behind her and I can't help smiling.

I know that the last thing I think about before drifting off to sleep is Weasley and her shining red hair, arms full of my books and homework.

Maybe quidditch injuries aren't so bad after all.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

I head to the dance early since I don't have to wait on a date. I'm hoping since Weasley doesn't have a date either, she'll be there early as well.

Sadly, my wish is not granted and I end up standing by the punch alone like an ass.

I should've just brought El. Weasley and I are bound to be the only two people without dates since you need one to get in. But of course, since we're the Heads, we have to be here either way.

I hang out as the corridor begins to fill, the excited faces of the couples making me more and more peeved.

My mind wanders and I try to focus on my impending speech. I still have no idea what I'm going to say. But I guess off-the-cuff could work.

Or it could be a disaster.

I spot Tim Codispot and Eleanor walking in and actually feel slightly grateful to have someone to talk to.

"This place is kick-ass, man!" Cods calls as he approaches. "Really puts some _romance_ into the air, if you know what I mean…" He winks obnoxiously and Eleanor steps on his foot.

"Listen up, Cods, if you even try to make a move on me, I'll hex you back to the Dark Ages!"

He laughs while shaking out his foot. "Cool it, El. I know you have your sights set on someone else… You and Malfoy here just can't get enough of the Weasley family…"

Eleanor's face turns redder than I've ever seen it. "_Ha!_" I say loudly, "You're into Hugo Weasley? Such poor taste…" I joke.

"Well I _was _into you. Poor taste indeed," she spits back with venom. I laugh boisterously.

"You know, Hugo is kind of a cool guy. But there's a little problem. He does happen to have a girlfriend…" I try to keep from laughing, but fail. She smacks my arm and Cods steps between us.

"You two," he says slyly, shaking his head. "Arguing like siblings! Who knows, one day you might actually _be _siblings. In law!"

I'm about to retort when my eye catches a glimpse of flaming red hair. Cods steps out of my line of vision, continuing to bicker with Eleanor, but I tune them out as I get a full view of Rose Weasley.

My stomach turns to knots and my heart starts pounding in my throat. She looks absolutely stunning. Her lavender dress is covered in lace, showing off her tiny frame. As she turns to talk to someone, I see the pale skin on her back, exposed with no fabric to conceal it. Red hair falls out of her messy bun, trailing down her neck and hanging lightly in her eyes as she spins back and sees me.

Her expression is unreadable and I make to approach her, but she abruptly turns and begins talking to a friend.

I step back next to the punch bowl once more and pour myself a glass.

"Man, she looks hot!" Cods practically shouts, eyes on Weasley. I shoot him a glare. "So you're not the only loser without a date, I guess. But you better snatch her up before one of these other cads decides to ditch his girl for her. Or maybe since Zabs here won't give me the time of day, I'll try my hand at Rose Weasley…"

"Bloody hell, man! Do you ever shut up?!" I set down my glass of punch and walk away, ignoring Cods' gloating face. There is no way I can deal with this tonight.

I sit down at a table along the wall and plan to stay there all night until the thank you speeches. I eye the sad centerpiece in front of me and know it's one that Weasley made. She is probably the least crafty person I've ever met in my life.

I let my eyes follow her around the corridor. My nerves become more apparent as I watch her, feeling slightly annoyed that she actually appears to be having fun while I sit here in misery. Maybe I'll ask her to dance once a slow song plays. I mean, she isn't going to turn me down, right? It's just a dance.

As if on cue, I hear the first few notes of a ballad starting to play. I watch as she forlornly exits the dance floor.

_Now's your chance_, I think to myself. I get up and start making my way towards her, but someone gets there first.

_Tyler Wood._

That arse. What does he think he's doing? They broke up! Doesn't he have a new girlfriend, anyways?

I think back to what Cods said about guys ditching their dates for her and scowl.

I eye them angrily as he grabs her hand and pulls her to the dance floor. I guess I could go cut in. She probably doesn't want to dance with him anyways. I watch her tilt her head back and laugh at something he says. He spins her around and I catch her eye.

Her gaze locks onto mine and I see so many things written on her face. Love, hate, lust, irritation, warmth. But in an instant, she's once again facing the Hufflepuff quidditch star, attention no longer directed toward me.

There is no way I am letting this continue. The thank you's are going to have to happen now or I'll do something stupid.

I make up my mind and walk up to the stage, feeling her eyes following me the whole way.

I motion for the music to be turned down and grab a magical microphone. The hall quiets down as people notice me standing there.

"Evening, everyone, and thanks for coming out," I start. I hear Cods cat calling. _Arse_.

"There are a few people I'd like to thank," I continue, trying to set my nervousness aside. I watch Weasley walking briskly to the stage and smirk slightly. "And I believe your Head Girl also has some things to say, if she ever makes it up here."

I hear several chuckles in the crowd and she looks like she could kill me. That's the glare I've come to expect. The one she saves especially for me. I resist the urge to smile.

She steps onto the stage, picking her dress up to keep from tripping, and I pass her the microphone.

"Hi, everyone! I hope you're all having a wonderful time!" she calls, voice full of forced joy. The hall erupts in a series of cheers and I step closer to her, taking the microphone back and holding it out for us to share.

"And let me add," I start cheekily, "that the female population of Hogwarts is looking lovely tonight!" I wink at a group of girls and can practically feel the anger radiating off of Weasley. I smile at the smirk displayed across her bright red lips.

"Anyways," she says, somewhat darkly, "we have some people we would like to thank! First, a big thank you goes out to Professor McGonagall for helping us with this dance every step of the way."

I pause for applause. "And thank you to the rest of the faculty for allowing this dance to take place at all," I say to another round of cheers. I take a second to marvel at how easily Weasley and I go back and forth, giving this unrehearsed speech.

"And of course we'd like to thank all of the prefects for the hard work that has gone into making this dream a reality!" she says excitedly. The hall elicits the loudest cheer yet. "Enjoy your night, every-"

"Hold up, Weasley," I interrupt, feeling suddenly nervous once more, but successfully acting confident. "I have one more thank you before we let everyone get back to the festivities." I watch her confused face for a second or two and then turn back to the audience.

"I'd like to thank your very own Head Girl, Rose Weasley." I say to the crowd at large. I can hear the distinct sound of whispers under the cheers of the students. "Now, I realize that I came up with the theme for tonight, because I'm a brilliant and creative individual." I wink at another random group of girls and see Weasley tense up. I take a breath to calm my nerves. "But do any of you really believe that cold and callous Scorpius Malfoy, would come up with 'Magic and Mistletoe' if he wasn't under the influence of a woman?"

Her ears are definitely turning pink and I can see her inwardly cursing herself for not wearing her hair down. I smirk to cover up the anxiousness I feel.

"So I know that a lot of you know Rose Weasley as a brilliant witch who has an extremely sarcastic, but charming streak," I continue, sneaking glances at her as I go. "I, on the other hand, have spent the past six and a half years around her and know her as the most intolerable person at this school."

She stares at me in slight horror, looking poised to interrupt, but I quickly continue. "Sure, she's irritating and a know-it-all and has ridiculously bad taste in friends," I hear her brother and Potter cheer as the crowd laughs, "but she is also perhaps the only person I've ever actually wanted to be around. Which is not something I'd typically admit."

I catch Eleanor's eye as the slideshow pictures of Weasley and me start rolling behind us, thanks to Potter. She gives me a huge smile as she elbows a grinning Cods. I turn to watch Weasley slowly spin to look at the pictures. She has a look of awe on her face and I resist the urge to kiss her right then and there.

I think about looking at the pictures, but that would mean I'd have to take my eyes off of her and that's something I never want to do again.

She turns back to me and meets my eye, looking hopeful, confused, and stunned at the same time.

"You know, Weasley," I say quietly, still into the microphone, "everything I said to you that day in the common room was true."

I think back to the moment when I told her I wanted her. The moment before I kissed her. The moment I should've realized how in love with her I am. The moment I should've realized I always was.

My silver eyes meet her sapphire ones and I tune out the gossip surrounding us. "Everything was true, except for the fact that I don't hate you. Not even a little bit." I watch as her cheeks turn pink.

"Dance with me?" I ask. Before I can give her the chance to reject me, I set the microphone down and pull her close. This is what I've wanted ever since I kissed her. This is what I've needed. I hear the cat calls and cheers from the crowd and a slow song begins to play.

I catch Hugo's eye and see him wave his wand. Weasley looks up to see the magical mistletoe forming above us. She looks me in the eye as I squeeze her waist gently.

"The last time we were stuck under mistletoe, I kissed your hand," I say quietly. "But I think we're past that now…" I feel my heart pounding and I'm willing to bet that hers is doing the same. Here goes nothing.

"You really are the most annoying person I've ever met, you know," I continue cheekily. I feel her loosen her grip on me, but I smirk and pull her closer. "Hear me out for once, Rose," I say and she eyes me with suspicion. "You are a complete know-it-all. But you're also the smartest person I've ever met. Other than me of course." She scoffs, but I can see the hint of a smile.

I try to think of what to say next, but my mouth moves before I can think things through.

"I hate how prim and proper you dress all the time. But I also love it because it makes it that much better when you loosen up and say something unexpected." She smiles wider. "I actually enjoy waking up to you singing in the shower. I relish the fact that even though you proclaim to hate me staring at you, you still sit directly across from me in the Great Hall at every meal where I can't help but look at you. And when I do look at you, you give me that glare I've also come to love."

_Love. See it isn't that bad saying it. Now you just have to say it in a more difficult context…_

She gives me the very glare I was referring to and I laugh quietly.

"Despite the fact that I've been a total prick, which I hope you'll forgive me for, I've never really stopped thinking about that day in our common room. And I've never really stopped wanting it to happen again," I say just loud enough for her to hear. "It just took me a while to figure that out."

I take a deep breath.

"Weasley, believe me when I say I once hated everything about you." Okay, maybe that's not strictly true. But I thought I hated her.

I step closer to her. "But honestly, I think that changed a long time ago." I put my hand against her cheek and feel the electricity racing through my veins at the touch.

I briefly think back to the day I kissed her. _God, Rose Weasley. I want every inch of you_. I smile and know exactly what to say now.

"God, Rose Weasley," I start, pulse racing as I look into her clear blue eyes. "I love every inch of you."

And with that, I kiss her. It's the kiss I've been wanting for so long. The noise around us fades to the background and I can only feel her there in front of me. I pull away and rest my forehead against hers.

"So what do you say, Weasley? You up for giving this thing a try?"

She pauses, looking skeptical.

"You look incredible tonight, by the way," I whisper to her.

She sighs. "Well," she starts slowly, "If you swear you've changed and you won't be such a prick anymore, I will consider trying this out."

I give a forced glare, but can't help smiling. "You know, although I've just admitted that I'm in love with you, I can probably take that back. Once a prick, always a prick." I wink at her and she rolls her eyes, giving me a warning look.

I give a grin as she leans in to kiss me on the cheek before she turns to walk away. "I guess I wouldn't have it any other way," she says, glancing back before taking off down the stairs and running out of the hall.

I meet her a minute or so later and my breath catches in my chest when she flashes a dazzling smile.

I wrap my arms around her again and laugh.

I've said it before and I'll say it again.

This woman will be the death of me.

* * *

A/N: I think next chapter will be the last... the epilogue! :) I'm excited for you all to read it! It should be up next weekend, maybe sooner if I have time!

Thanks to everyone for your wonderful support! Without you guys, Intoxication and Infatuation may have never even been fully posted. Let me know your thoughts on this most recent chapter because I love reading your reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: It's JKR's world!

**Chapter 6**

_**Present Day: Summer After Seventh Year**_

"Seriously, man. Just stay for dinner!"

"Yeah, I don't think so. Dinner with your dad is not my idea of fun," I say with a smirk. Hugo rolls his eyes and scoffs.

"Here's the thing. You've met him before. He knows you're dating our dear Rosey here. I'm sure he's aware that you guys are doing whatever it is that couples do. He's over it!"

I look around at the immaculately neat kitchen and remove my arm from around Rose's shoulders, placing my elbows firmly on the heavy wooden table. I fold my hands and lean my chin against them.

I've been avoiding having dinner at the Weasley house all summer. The only time I've ever stayed was when her dad was working late. Of course, Rose has had dinner with my family countless times. I guess I should eventually return the favor.

"He's really not that bad!" she says, trying to convince me for what seems like the hundredth time.

Hugo throws himself into a chair across from us.

"Plus, I invited El to come, and if you're here it will take some of the heat off her," he says quickly, trying to sound nonchalant but not fully succeeding.

I exchange a look with Rose and raise my eyebrows. She looks dumbfounded. This is not going to be good.

"You invited Eleanor Zabini over?" Rose asks in disbelief. "I thought you said there was nothing going on between you two! Also, and this is just a side note: she and I hate each other!"

Hugo looks visibly nervous as he twirls a flower from the centerpiece between his fingers. I try to keep a straight face as my eyes flick back and forth between the red-headed siblings.

"So are you guys finally willing to come out with your relationship then?" I ask, forcing my tone to be less mocking than it's tempted to be. I watch his ears turn trademark Weasley red. He shoots me a glare as Rose shouts in outrage,

"You're in a _relationship_ with her?!" The look on her face is priceless. I mean come on, did she seriously not see what was going on here? She's probably the smartest person I know, but bloody hell, she's clueless.

I lean back in my chair and put a hand on her knee in an effort to calm her down, but she abruptly pushes her chair back and stands up, throwing her arms into the air. "I don't see why you had to break up with Mack. She was a real sweetheart, you know. You really messed this up, Hugo. Zabini is an absolute _cow_!"

"Hey, now," he says, standing up as well with an offended look on his face, "I didn't complain when you started dating this prick!" He gestures wildly in my direction and I resist the urge to laugh. Becoming collateral damage in the battle of the Weasleys is par for the course at this point.

I raise my hands in surrender. "Leave me out of this, man. This is between you and your crazy sister."

Rose eyes me with a fire behind her glare that I'll never stop loving. I might pay for that comment later, but for now she snaps her glare back to her brother.

"Hu, you cannot be serious," she says with disdain. "She has tortured me for years! You can't bring her here!"

"I can do whatever I'd like, to be perfectly honest," he shoots back with venom.

I interject, turning to Rose. "And, to be fair, _I_ tortured you for years and you bring _me_ here…"

"Would you just shut up?!" She spins to fully face me. I plaster the biggest smirk I can muster across my face.

I lean back on the back two legs of my chair and fear for a second that she might push me. But instead she sits down in the seat next to me to stew in anger.

"She's really not that bad, you know," Hugo begins with trepidation.

_What a winning review. I'm sure El would be thrilled to hear that she's "not that bad."_

"And she was in support of us from the start," I say, easing all four legs of the chair back to the ground and meeting Rose's sapphire eyes. I put my arm back around her shoulders, resuming my earlier position.

She sighs and Hugo and I wait.

"Yes, yes," she says resignedly, looking back to Hugo. "I guess there's nothing I can do about this anyways, so what else can I say other than I support your ridiculously stupid decision to date a heartless wench and you better not come crying to me when this goes up in flames."

Hugo smiles with satisfaction and sits back down. I don't know how warmly I'd be smiling if someone called my girlfriend a heartless wench, but you choose your battles I guess.

"So, Malfoy, whaddaya say? You staying for dinner?" He eyes me like he's already won.

_Ugh._ I mean, I guess this has to happen sometime. Might as well be tonight.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah. I guess I will."

At that moment, the door in the entryway slams loudly, followed by the sound of loud chatter. A few seconds later Al turns the corner, followed by a scowling Eleanor.

"Found your girlfriend hanging around outside," Al says loudly to Hugo, throwing a quaffle at Eleanor. She barely has time to react and the ball bounces off her open palms. Al smirks widely as she shoots him a death glare. "Hopefully you already hashed this situation out with Rosey since I took it upon myself to let her inside."

El looks more uncomfortable than I've ever seen her. She nods at Rose and I before sitting down awkwardly next to Hugo.

"Scorpius. Weasley." Her tone is curt and I give her a teasing grin. Before I can make a sarcastic quip, Al turns to me.

"So, Scorp, what's going on? Ready to play some quidditch?" He grabs the quaffle from the floor and tosses it to me. Unlike El, I catch it.

"You mean so I can kick your arse again? Definitely." I hop up from my seat and catch a do-not-leave-me-with-Hugo-and-that-cow glare from Rose. I hesitate.

"Rosey, you should come with us. Leave Hu and his lady to their own devices…" Al winks suggestively and I see Rose's eyes flash.

She scoffs. "Anything to get away from those two," she mumbles as she rises from her seat. She steps in front of us and speeds to the backyard. Before leaving the kitchen, I catch a glimpse of El climbing onto Hugo's lap and I shake my head.

"You guys could at least go to a less public area of the house," I call over my shoulder.

As I walk away, I hear El mumble something that sounds suspiciously like, "Suck it, Malfoy."

* * *

An hour or so later, I've beat Al three games to one. We land back on the ground and sit down in the shade of the patio awning with Rose.

"Still can't believe you didn't want to go pro," he says, shaking his head in disbelief. "You could've gotten me free tickets. After all, I'm pretty much your future cousin-in-law at this point!"

I grin and elbow Rose, watching her familiar scowl form once more.

"Who would've thought the Malfoys and Potters would ever be related?" he continues, doing his best to annoy his cousin. "Hell, we might even have a Zabini in the mix someday."

Rose scoffs dramatically. "Shut up, Albus Potter, before I hex you until your many girlfriends don't even recognize you."

He laughs loudly. "Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist."

"I'm going inside," she says haughtily, standing up in the process. "I think I heard mum come in."

Al and I stand up as well, much to her dismay. I might as well say hi to Mrs. Weasley. It's probably best to remain in her good books since I'm pretty sure Rose's dad is going to make dinner miserable for me.

We walk back to the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley is already running around getting things ready for the meal.

"Oh hello, darlings!" she calls as we walk into the room. "I'm quite surprised you're still here, Scorpius. Here, have some lemonade." She flicks her wand and several glasses self-fill and fly to the table.

"Thanks," I say, sitting down and taking a sip. The cool liquid tastes delicious, espeically after flying around in the warm sun for so long.

Rose and Al sit down at the table as well, both grabbing some glasses for themselves.

"Before I forget," I say, watching Rose's mum charm some carrots to chop themselves, "my dad says hello. He told me to tell you that he's back in the office tomorrow and free for lunch."

She turns and smiles. "Great! I have-"

"_Lunch?!_" a booming voice calls."With _DRACO MALFOY?!_" At that moment, Mr. Weasley storms into the kitchen, face as red as his hair. "What is this about lunch with that arse?!"

Rose, Al, and I exchange nervous glances. _This dinner is starting out great._

"Hello, dear," Mrs. Weasley continues in her most charming tone. "Didn't know you'd be home quite yet!"

He looks as if he's about to boil over. "Don't you give me that crap, 'Mione! What's _he_ talking about?" He points haphazardly at me and I curse myself inwardly for agreeing to stay. I try to catch Rose's eye, but she is staring at her parents in horror.

"Well, as you know, Ronald," her mum starts, any hint of sweetness gone from her voice, "Draco and I have been on good terms for years. And his wife is just a lovely woman! I tend to get lunch with them from time to time."

He throws his arms into the air. "And you didn't think this was something I'd like to know?!"

She slams a bowl down onto the counter and spins to face him head-on. "No, actually. I didn't. I'm sure you can't imagine why I'd want to keep this from you!"

"No! I can't!" he yells back.

She shoots him a glare that looks quite similar to the one Rose gives me. "Because you're totally unreasonable!" she says heatedly. "He has tried to be friendly to you for years and you just won't grow up!"

"Because he's a sniveling little ferret!"

I watch Al discreetly get up from the table and Rose and I follow suit, attempting to ignore the shouting match going on behind us. We are almost out of the kitchen when her dad yells,

"And _you_!" I turn around and he's pointing directly at me. "What else aren't you telling me?!"

I stare in shock, not knowing what to say.

"Leave him alone, Dad. You're overreacting." Rose says in exasperation. She grabs my arm and pulls me towards the living room.

"Overreacting? _Overreacting? _First my daughter starts dating a Malfoy. It's fine. I've moved on," he starts, eerily calm. "And then I find out that my wife is hanging out with a former Death Eater on the sly! What's next, Hugo starts dating some long lost kid of Gregory bloody Goyle?"

At this very moment, Hugo pokes his head around the doorway, an uncomfortably cheery smile plastered across his face.

Al, Rose, and I freeze in place. I'm not seeing how this can end well.

"Actually, Dad, I did want you to meet my, um, girlfriend?" He pulls Eleanor around the corner. She looks more miserable than ever. "This is Eleanor. Eleanor Zabini."

Mr. Weasley stares blankly at El while her cheeks turn pink.

"So," he says finally, after a minute of uncomfortable silence. "I'm guessing you're Blaise Zabini's kid?"

"Yep," she says quietly, but still with an air of pride.

Everyone watches with baited breath. Mr. Weasley stands stock-still and I brace myself for an explosion.

But instead, he just throws his arms into the air once again and flops into one of the chairs at the table.

"Well, your dad was a Slytherin. But I guess there's one positive: At least he wasn't a Death Eater."

At this, Mrs. Weasley laughs loudly and shakes her head before going back to her dinner prep. The tension eases.

"Welcome, welcome, Eleanor! Make yourself at home! Are you staying for dinner? Good, good. Wash up, everyone. Dinner is in 15 minutes," she says while tending to some dinner rolls. I resist the urge to laugh at the stunned look on Eleanor's face. I remember my first time in the Weasley house. It's a rather overwhelming experience.

Rose tugs my arm again, but I'm stopped by Mr. Weasley's voice once again.

"Malfoy!" he calls, and I turn around nervously, bracing myself for the worst. He looks me over as if sizing me up.

He puts on a stony face before saying, "You really messed up."

I am not sure what he's referring to, but I have the urge to start apologizing. Before I can think of what to say, he continues.

"You should've accepted that position on the Wimbourne team. I'd like you much better if you were able to get me into quidditch games for free." To my surprise I see the hint of a lopsided grin on his face.

I'm about to retort when Rose steps in. "Stop it, Dad. Quidditch isn't everything!"

He laughs loudly and I find myself chuckling, eyebrows raised in disbelief at this entire situation. She pulls my arm and I follow her back outside.

Once we reach the patio she says gleefully, "Well, now that that's out of the way, dinner should be fine! My dad is normally pretty jovial after he gets things off his chest." She laughs and I shake my head. "See, I told you he's not that bad! He's really coming around!" I think back to the shouting match that just took place.

_Yeah. Really coming around._

These Weasleys are crazy.

I raise my eyebrows at her. "I guess I see where you get your temper from," I say slyly and she slaps me on the arm before grabbing my hand and pulling me to the tree line at the edge of the property.

"You know we're supposed to be washing up right now…" I say teasingly, just to annoy her. She stops walking once we are blocked from view of the house.

She leans against a large oak tree and pushes her hair from her face. Her eyes sparkle in a ray of sunlight shining through the layers of leaves above us.

"So,_ Malfoy_," she says coyly, "just so you know, I haven't forgiven you for taking Hugo's side over mine earlier."

I grin. "Is that so, _Weasley_?"

"Yep," she says, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "So I guess you'll have to figure out a way to make it up to me." She flashes a dazzling smile._ God, she looks good._

I take a step toward her. "And how do you suggest I do that? You know pricks like me don't apologize."

She tugs the front of my shirt lightly, and I step closer to her. "Who says you have to apologize?" she says quietly, raising her eyebrows at me.

As I'm about to lean in and kiss her, a shout comes from the direction of the house.

"Get back in here, you two! It's dinner!" Mrs. Weasley yells into the backyard.

I sigh and step away. "Oh, come on!" Rose says indignantly.

I roll my eyes. "You heard your mum. It's dinner! I'm not about to hang out here and make your dad go back to straight up hating me."

She huffs in irritation. As I turn to go, she catches my hand.

"Hey," she says quietly. I spin back to face her, a questioning look on my face. Her freckles are standing out against her skin and she looks more beautiful than ever. "I love you," she finishes simply, the corners of her mouth turning upwards.

I step into her and push her back against the tree. The second my mouth hits hers, her hands are in my hair and I feel her lips smiling against mine.

_Screw dinner_, I think to myself._ Her dad can learn to like me another day._

* * *

A/N: So that's it! Hopefully you all enjoyed this journey into the mind of Scorpius Malfoy :)

Stay tuned, because **I have a new story in the works!** It's still Rose/Scorp, but with new characters. The first chapter is written, but I'm going to wait until I'm a few chapters ahead to start posting. I've put an excerpt in my profile, so feel free to check it out so you know what to look out for!

Can't wait to read your final thoughts on the Intoxication/Infatuation saga :) Thanks, everyone!


End file.
